The Golden Prank Book
by winonabcd
Summary: Hermes equals Stoll. Stoll equals pranks. And pranks equals the Golden Prank Book. Join brothers Travis and Connor Stoll as they try to liven up the camp during the absence of their leader. What pranks would appear? Which ones would become legendary? Hilariousness ensued.
1. PRANK 1: MR SNOWMAN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SNOWMAN PRANK**

* * *

PRANK #1: MR SNOWMAN

Travis Stoll lay on his bunk, gazing up mindlessly at the bottom of the bunk on top of his. Connor's feet were dangling from it, kicking back and forth. Both brothers were bored out of their minds; camp had become relatively boring with Percy gone. Everybody's moods had dropped to an oddly gloomy level, and the Sons of Hermes were not willing to stoop down to their mood, and join them being emo, no matter how tempting that sounded.

Connor groaned, pushing himself back on the bed. "Travis, it's been a week, and we haven't pulled any pranks. _It's killing me_."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking of making a comeback this week. But I just haven't figured out what prank." The older Stoll tapped his chin, ignoring his brother who had poked his head from above. "How about we go with the same old and replace all the pudding's whipped cream with shaving cream? That'll be nasty."

"Nah." Connor jumped down, and sat next to his brother. "It's like, preschool, man. We gotta think of something better than that." He tapped his chin, thinking hard. Travis rolled his eyes. How was he related to this guy? Suddenly, his brother's face lit up, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "I got it!"

Travis jumped. "Got what?"

"The prank, idiot! Dude, this will be so epic, and the fact that it's summer just adds bonus points." Travis eyed his brother warily, watching as Connor's face light up by the minute. "Okay, so I was watching YouTube—"

"Wait, since when did we get a laptop? And most importantly, since when did we get _Internet_?"

"Since I stole one from Austin from the Apollo cabin, duh. I also stole their Wi-Fi thingy, so now we got all the Internet we need." His brother grinned at him, revealing that signature Stoll grin. "Anyway, I was watching YouTube, when this video caught my eye. There was a guy dressed up as a snowman, standing at the curb of a street in the middle of winter. Then when an innocent passerby walks by . . . BAM! He jumps up, and scares the Hades out of them."

Travis stared at him. "And this is your magnificent plan."

"Yep."

Connor watched his brother eagerly, waiting for a response. A smirk slowly made its way on the older Stoll's lips, his eyes growing brighter. "It's brilliant." Connor cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "Just one question though, bro. Where are we going to get a snowman suit?"

Connor stopped cheering, and began tapping his chin once more. "Hm, that's a hard one. I doubt the Aphrodite cabin has one, seeing how snowman outfits aren't exactly their style." Travis snickered, and the younger Stoll grinned at him. "But who knows? You can never tell with Aphrodite."

So that was how the Stolls arrived in front of Cabin Ten six minutes and forty-seven seconds later. Travis smirked at his younger brother, and the two began knocking furiously on the door, banging and pounding on it as hard as they could. To act effect (and to annoy the Hades out of them), the two began screaming, "There's a seven-hundred pound maroon walrus, ready to claw us with is sharp claws and laser eyes, and burry us in his never-ending blubber!" They kept yelling this over and over again, until the door opened to reveal an annoyed Drew Tanaka.

"What?" she snapped, her brown eyes glaring at the Stolls, who just grinned back at her in innocence.

Connor regained his posture, clearing his throat. "Do you have a snowman suit?"

"A snowman suit?" Drew repeated, confusion evident on her face. She stood there in the doorway, dumbfounded.

"A snowman suit," Travis confirmed, smirking at the Daughter of Aphrodite's expression. "You see, we need a snowman suit."

"In the middle of summer."

"Yep."

"When it's hot."

"Correct."

"Is this for some kind of prank?"

Connor smirked. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! So, do you have a snowman suit or what?"

Drew narrowed her eyes. "What's this prank about? Should I be worried about it affecting my new outfit tomorrow, or any day this week for that matter?"

"Ah, Drew. You have so little faith in us!" Connor slung an arm around her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off. "I promise you, it does not involve flying ninjas, or dancing purple hyenas. And does not ever involve snowballs, because it's obviously not snowing."

Drew narrowed her eyes some more. "Well, there is this one snowman suit I kept for punishing the cabin, before Dumpster Girl took hold of my position. I'll get it for you, but you will _never_ mention this exchange to anyone, you understand?" Connor and Travis nodded eagerly, falling under her charmspeak. The Daughter of Aphrodite smirked. "I'll go get it for you boys, then." She then proceeded to sashay in the cabin to retrieve what they had asked for.

"She's hot," Connor told his brother, but added in a whisper. "But she's also a heartbreaker."

"Yeah, that's our job," Travis agreed, smirking at him. "Definitely never dating her." Connor nodded in agreement, wanting to keep his records clean. After all, he didn't want to be the one getting dumped. That would look stupid on his record of girlfriends. Plus, it would be deadly humiliating, for him and his brother. And most probably the whole cabin.

Finally, Drew emerged, a cardboard box in her hand. "Alright, here's the suit you wanted. By the way, would one of you be more than happy to give me some kissing lessons? After all, I'm a little out of practice, and I bet some making-out with one of you hotties would really keep me in shape."

Connor grinned at her, taking the box. "Sorry, but we've got plans. Maybe another time, okay?" And with that, both Stolls turned around, grinning at each other as the Daughter of Aphrodite stormed back inside her cabin in anger, slamming the door as hard as she could behind them. Not that it actually mattered.

"Dude, you just owned her," Travis commented, bumping his fist with his brother's. "Some guys really need to teach that girl a lesson. I wouldn't be surprised if we actually found out she was sleeping with other guys. She already dates three guys at once—it honestly isn't surprising."

Connor nodded, dropping the box in the Hermes cabin next to their bunk. "On with the prank. We're going to have to take turns. How about we switch every two hours? Flip a coin—tails go first. I call heads." Travis groaned, and pulled out a dime. Connor watched as his brother counted to three, tossing the coin high in the air. It landed on the floor below, revealing heads. "Well, looks like you're going first, Trav. Have fun in the heat." His brother threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. Tomorrow was going to be _epic_.

* * *

Sunlight burst through the Hermes cabin windows, blinding both brothers. Connor groaned, rolling over to the side, dumping himself on the floor below. He screamed in pain, rolling on the floor cursing in English and Ancient Greek (plus a couple of Latin cuss words he had picked up from Jason). This woke pretty much half of the cabin, and his half-brothers and sisters and some unclaimed demigods started throwing pillows at him. Travis Stoll rolled over on his bed, pulling his pillow, using it to smack his brother's head.

"Shut the Hades up and let me sleep, will you?" he grumbled, rolling back to sleep. He hadn't even lulled to sleep yet when Connor jumped up, screaming at him to wake up in excitement. The cabin groaned again and began attacking the younger Stoll with pillows, but Connor kept on screaming.

"Dude, wake up! It's the day, bro!" This snapped Travis awake. The older Stoll leaped up, banging his head on the bunk above, causing him to roll over in pain. He landed on the floor with a _thud_, and he began sprouting a colourful language, much more colourful than the series of cusses his brother had thrown out the window. Connor rolled his eyes, and kicked his arm. "Come on. We can't be late. We're also pranking them." His eyes flickered to their sleeping cabin mates, mischief dancing in them.

Travis smirked. "Race you to the showers?"

"You're on. Winner gets loser's desserts for a whole week."

"Done." The two Stolls got up, pushing each other as they raced towards the showers. Slowly, their siblings and some unclaimed demigods started to get up, staring at the counsellor in confusion. Little did they know that both Stolls were up no good—again.

* * *

Travis Stoll stood there, his face trickling with sweat. The snowman suit was really thick, and the summer heat didn't help him at all. The heat was beating down on him, increasing by the second. His mind tried to focus as he watched for any random camper to pass by this inconspicuous snowman. The day had gone perfectly well so far. He had managed to scare ten people during his first shift (and he had to run away during all ten attempts), and Connor had managed to jump at six different people (which also caused _him_ to run away).

He quickly did a recount of the counters he had done. First, Will had passed by just after breakfast that morning, not noticing the snowman at all. (Yeah, because a snowman in the middle of summer is so not totally weird.) Travis waited a few seconds, before jumping at him, screaming, "Boo!" Will had jumped, almost having a heart attack, before realising who was under the suit, and began screaming at him for scaring the Hades out of him.

Fun.

Travis waited for his next victim. Will passed by again, but he had already noticed Travis and was glaring at him—hard. Piper was following him close behind, but Connor had already gotten her during his shift. His eyes drifted to the boys tugging close behind them, and a smirk formed on his lips. Two victims in one scare; it must be his lucky day.

Waiting for the perfect momentum, he counted slowly to five, his eyes watching the Son of Hephaestus and Son of Jupiter talking. Leo suddenly pointed at him, asking about the snowman, when Travis jumped out, screaming, "Boo!" Both Jason and Leo jumped, colliding into each other as Travis burst out laughing, almost falling down onto his knees. Leo burst out laughing at the prank, giving the Son of Hermes props, and Jason had to admit that it was a pretty good prank. The two walk off, and Travis was glad that they didn't kill him. At least, not yet.

He heard a soft hum, and he quickly got back to his previous position. Standing very still, he stood in front of the arena, watching for the passerby. The humming got louder, turning familiar in his ears. He smirked, knowing perfectly well who it was. _Katie Gardner_.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, walking towards the arena mindlessly. She was completely oblivious of the fact that a snowman was standing by the gate, not melting or even looking _real_. She played around with her Celestial bronze sword, and continued to hum whatever tune she was humming. Travis quickly did a small countdown, before jumping at her, screaming, "AAAAAH!"

Katie shrieked, jumping at least a million feet into the air. She turned to look at the snowman, noticing him for the first time. Her face showed utter confusion, until they widened with realisation. "Travis! You are so dead!"

Let's just say that when Connor went to meet his brother an hour later, he instead found a snowman running around camp, flailing his arms as a certain daughter of Demeter chased after him, curses flowing out of her mouth. He chuckled, along with a few bystanders. Noticing the grins on their faces, Connor smiled. No more emos at Camp Half-Blood. Except Nico di Angelo, but that guy's in a class of his own.

* * *

**So what did you think? Feel free to leave your thoughts in the box below. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Sarah out ;)**

**xoxo,  
Sarah**


	2. PRANK 2: PACMAN

**If you didn't leave a review, you may skip the A/N :)**

**Reply to Reviews:  
**

**xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx: LOL, I was thinking of our last PM when I was writing it, actually ;) 'Cause you're so awesome like that. 'Course, I'm legendary. XD LOL, JK. :)**

**Goddess of Jasper: Seriously? It does? Then I should've definitely asked for the key to the 600th floor when I visited the Empire State building... DANG IT! XD**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Thought you would! :)**

**I am Lily daughter of Demeter: Thanks! I've got tons of other ideas... a whole Mac sticky of it!**

**SilverNight92: :* Thanks! :D**

**mosgem: I'll try :) But I'm glad you liked it :D**

**A guest said:  
_meh._ _s'ok._  
My reply:  
Do you happen to be roach26. If yes: -.-**

**Sweetpanda12: This is the only crazy chapter so far. The next are a little bit more tame :)**

**CimFan: Thanks! I was picturing the whole thing in my head. I love the Stolls :) But you knew that ;)**

**bubbly8: I hope you don't die after reading this! Because it's based on one of my favourite pranks—EVER. :D**

** : Thanks! And yes, I love teasing little Nico ;)**

**leosrule: LOL! That's an epic prank. I might use it... Do you mind?**

**Rainy129: Thank you! I love your stories :D**

**Yours-in-all-demigodishness: Oh, that's because the Stolls are the king of pranking. They usually go to the extreme. And Mr Snowman was pretty extreme, in a way. But nowhere close as this ;)**

**squirrelLOVA: Yes he is ;) (In case you forgot, you said Nico was in a class of his own emoness :P)**

**Emmeline Alicia Mary: No worries! I'm not planning on giving this up :) Too many ideas :P**

**LovesToReadOnline: Thanks! And yeah, they might get revenge ;) Poor Piper is a victim in this one again... Ah, but that only doubles the fun, doesn't it? ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS PRANK. RÉMI GALLIARD DOES.**

* * *

PRANK #2: PACMAN

One week until Annabeth and the rest (who Connor was not bothered to mention) were going to leave Camp Half-Blood to go to Camp Jupiter to meet Percy and the supposedly other two demigods of the Seven to head to war in Rome or Greece. The whole plan gave him a headache, and he tried not to think much about it.

He and his brother were still trying to prank their fellow campers, jumping out at people with their snowman suit, or simply dousing random campers in ice-cold water when they open unsuspected doorways. Once, Connor had pranked Travis, giving his some Jell-O with shaving cream. He had spit the whole thing out so many times, trying to clean his tongue over and over again to get rid of the taste. Connor had laughed his butt of during the whole thing, and Travis still hadn't suspected a thing. Idiot.

Now Connor sat on his bunk, waiting for his brother to confess whatever amazing plan he had in mind. He had been kept in the dark for days as Travis kept smirking and grinning at him, holding back that amazing wonderful prank he had come up with. Travis had even gotten full custody of the laptop, and was using it a lot, which only confused Connor even more.

The Hermes cabin door opened, and in walked the Stoll Connor was waiting for. Puzzlement appeared on his face when he saw two unsuspected siblings walking in behind his brother. "Um, what's all this?" he asked, pointing at his siblings. The two looked extremely offended, but Connor just shrugged it off.

Travis smirked. "They, my dear brother, are the key to making this prank a complete success." He walked over to the bunk, and pulled out a large cardboard box. Taking his dagger, his opened it up as his siblings leaned over his shoulder curiously. Connor watched from the top, wondering what was inside that giant freaking box. (How had he not noticed a giant freaking box before? It was freaking huge!) "Okay, so I better clarify the prank. This prank is called _Pacman_."

Connor blinked. "Pacman," he repeated.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Yes, my idiotic excuse for a brother, _pacman_. The game that Mr D so very loves. The three—"

"Four," Megan, their half-sister, corrected.

"Huh? Oh yeah, four. I forgot about you, Meg. Sorry." Megan glared at him, though Connor could see why Travis could forget their younger half-sister. She was the shortest, and the youngest (she was only thirteen). "Back to pacman. The four of us are going to bring that little game to life." He opened the box, pulling out a giant yellow outfit. Connor peered in the box. He could identify something pink, green and orange. He raised an eyebrow, but Travis just waved it off.

Travis cleared his throat. "So, I'm obviously pacman—"

"Hey, why do you get to be pacman? What if I wanted to be pacman too?" Chris Rodriguez, their older half-brother, asked.

Travis sighed. "Chris, Chris, Chris. I came up with the prank. It's obvious I get to be pacman in this little prank."

"That's not fair," Megan wailed. "I don't want to be stuck being some stupid ghost! Pacman is a really cool character."

"Well, then it's obvious it was meant for the awesomest Stoll." Connor jumped down from his bunk, snatching the pacman suit out of his brother's hands. In a heartbeat, he took off running while Travis chased him through the sea of bunk beds. Connor kept screaming, "PACMAN'S MINE! PACMAN'S MINE!" Travis, on the other hand, decided to yell, "GET BACK HERE YOU DOPING IDIOT!"

Yep, the Hermes cabin was in total chaos. And it was all done by two very well- known Stolls. After about fifteen minutes of prancing, skipping, running, and screaming like Hades, the two brothers finally stopped, only because Chris threatened to replace them with Clovis from the Hypnos cabin. Finally, they settled on drawing cards, and Travis hard earned the role as pacman fair and square. (Though you can never be too sure with children of Hermes.)

So that was how the very next day, Travis Stoll was running around as pacman, being followed by three idiots as they disturbed their fellow campers' activities. It first happened at breakfast. Everyone had settled in the mess hall, the Hermes cabin without the counsellors because they had 'important duties to attend to.' As soon as everyone had sacrificed a little something to the gods, and was about to dig into their meal, out came a giant yellow ball with legs, running around the place being chased by colourful ghosts.

Pollux from the Dionysus cabin immediately identified the giant yellow ball with legs as pacman, his dad's favourite game. Everyone had watched in amusement, until pacman decided to _climb on the freaking tables_. His yellow legs kicked over the food, almost slipping as he stepped on the spilled milk and soggy toasts. The ghosts, being idiots, followed him, and toppled onto the ground with a loud _thud_.

Then pacman proceeded to steal the campers' food, lifting it up in the air and collecting various dishes. A young unclaimed kid got mad that pacman had stolen his fruit loops, and kicked him where it counted. Pacman doubled over, before taking off again screaming a long line of curses. The ghosts followed him, only to be kicked by the little unclaimed boy, who was later claimed as a son of Ares.

After breakfast, Travis decided to annoy the campers some more. So where did he attempt to commit suicide? The archery range. He and his fellow comrades waddled over to the Place of Flying Arrows, and started crashing into the targets while the Apollo cabin were practicing their archery. Travis watched as Will Solace fumed with annoyance, and planned on shooting down Megan the Pink Ghost with an arrow. So Travis did the logical thing. While Will was carefully aiming his arrow so that it will pin the costume to a target, Travis ran over, Connor and Chris behind him, and snatched the bow out of the Son of Apollo's hand.

So that was how they had a new addition to the gang. Pacman was now chased by a fuzzy pink ghost, a bright orange ghost, a quirky green ghost and a super furious Will Solace. Travis was willing to add more campers to the collection.

So he planned on a next target: the canoe lake. He had heard that Leo, Jason and Piper had planned on taking a small break from building the enormous ship by relaxing near the water, cracking jokes, and dangling their feet near the water. Travis ran over, and the three demigods snapped their heads to look at him. Piper's eyes widened, and Travis took that moment to push her in the lake. She resurfaced, her eyes fuming. And that was how Piper McLean was added to the game.

Next, he planned on amusing Clarisse. The Son of Hermes, and now the infamous pacman, headed towards the arena, where he knew Clarisse would be. Chris might've not wanted to prank his girlfriend, but Travis did. And because he was pacman, Chris couldn't do anything but follow the giant yellow ball with legs. The Children of Hermes, the Son of Apollo and the Daughter of Aphrodite raced towards the arena, looking a little peculiar.

The Daughter of Ares stood there, teaching some new campers how to properly hold a sword. The celestial bronze sword gleamed in her hand, reflecting the sunlight. "Alright, the sword is part of you. Use your instincts. Imagine this dummy is your enemy. Now slash at it, just like you would slash with your hand." She moved the sword to do the demonstration, only to have the sword taken away from her.

Clarisse blinked, processing what had happened. After a while, she noticed the colourful bunch and the two extra demigods, who were screaming curses at the pacman people. Fury made its way to her face, and she immediately ran after them, screaming death threats. Travis Stoll only smirked from beneath his costume, and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain and tiredness.

So he already had Will Solace, Piper McLean and Clarisse La Rue. Who else shall he add to this suicidal death wish? The Queen of Death Threats and Fiery Anger, of course, who just so happened to be a little extra gloomy, thanks to her boyfriend's disappearance. Travis felt a little bit sorry for her, but then decided being added to the newest edition of pacman would brighten her up. So he headed over to Bunker 9, where he knew the Daughter of Athena would be.

Heading over there, the happy bunch ran through the forest, screaming as monsters tried to lurk at them (this was mostly Travis), tripping over roots and rocks (mostly Connor), and smashing into trees most unexpectedly (mostly both Stolls). After being in pain, the gang found Bunker 9, and raced inside, determined to find Annabeth (Travis), and to keep up with pacman (Connor, Chris and Megan), or to kill pacman altogether (Will, Piper and Clarisse).

Travis raced around the caves, searching for a familiar blonde, only to find a sea of unwanted targets. He sighed, and waded through the children of Hephaestus, knocking them over and trying to get to Annabeth. He found her, leaning against the wall, studying a blueprint curiously. He brightened. At least she had something he could steal.

Pacman ran over, stretching his hand as the other tried to balance the two other stolen items. With one quick motion, the blueprint was snatched out of the Daughter of Athena's hands, and into pacman's clumsy ones. Travis quickly ran out of the bunker, not even bothered to check whether Annabeth was out to get him.

He ran through the forest, making sure not to scream, trip or smash into things too much, as he heard loud curses and threats sent right towards him. He exited the forest, and campers backed up in shock. Pacman ran, waving at them, to be followed by an orange ghost, who flailed his arms excitedly. A pink ghost followed after, yelling, "Slow down!" Another ghost, which was green, ran after them, followed by Will Solace, Piper McLean, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, and some annoyed Hephaestus campers. The typical demigod day.

Travis ran laughing. Gods was this prank good. Of course, they all knew who was behind this fat yellow sphere with legs, but he didn't bother to surrender. Travis Stoll was going to remember this prank until the day he died, which he hoped was not very soon. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into a familiar activities director, who glared at him and ordered everyone (including the newest additions) into the Big House.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron asked after they had arrived at their destination. Travis and the pacman crew had taken off their costumes, which resulted a fuming Clarisse to become even more violent. She now sat across of Chris, glaring at her boyfriend like there was no tomorrow.

Travis grinned. "Camp needed some entertainment, so we decided to give them some!"

Connor nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Everyone was so gloomy we couldn't stand it anymore, so we decided to go pull a little prank and run around camp . . . as pacman people!"

Chiron sighed, rubbing his temples. "Travis, Connor. You know we're about to face a war. Could you please lay low on the pranks a little?"

"Now what would be the fun of that?" Travis grinned at the old centaur, who frowned at him. "Chiron, even during a war, we all need to have a little fun. So maybe it was a suicide mission, angering Clarisse and Annabeth, who obviously need anger management—"

Clarisse got up. "Why you little—"

Travis smirked as Piper and Annabeth pulled her down. "—But it was all worth it in the end. Come on, you guys _had_ to admit it was a little bit fun, running around camp bringing smiles to various campers."

"And we also helped a demigod get claimed, even if it was in one of the weirdest ways," Connor pointed out. "Though that would be a story I would like to tell. Like someone would go, 'Hey! How did you get claimed?' And I would be like, 'Oh, pacman and his friends decided to show up, and in the middle of the chaos I was claimed.'"

Everyone stared blankly at him, before Chiron cleared his throat. "Even though the two of you did it for a good purpose, a prank is a prank. And since the rest of you were also involved, all of you shall receive kitchen duty for the remainder of the week."

Travis and Connor fist bumped. "Score! This prank was good enough to get us punished." Connor grinned at his brother, who grinned right back. Chris chuckled. "So, does this prank get to be in the Golden Prank Book?"

Chris grinned. "You bet. Hey Megan, do you have the book?"

"Wait, you guys keep a book of _pranks_?" Will asked. "Do you ever replay pranks again?"

Megan grinned. "Yep! In fact, we even have a date on when we shall replay a memorable prank. We even have one for you!"

Will's eyes narrowed, and the Hermes kids gulped. If you happened to be outside the Big House on that particular day, you would've seen four Hermes kids wearing colourful tights running for their lives while a son of Apollo threatened them to death. But that's just an ordinary day for the life of a half-blood. Give or take.

* * *

**Again, I do not own this prank. You should go to YouTube and type: Rémi Galliard Pacman. His pranks are the best. I mean, that guy got held at the police station TWICE. That has to be something. So check him out, okay? His channel's called nqtv :) Oh, and he's FRENCH.**

**xoxo,  
Sarah**

**PS If you're checkin Rémi out, check out his video: FREE MEAL AT MCDONALDS. He's a genius, I tell you. GENIUS.**


	3. PRANK 3: CLARISSE-PULT

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: One _In-Progress_ story will be updated every Sunday. Check out my profile under "UPDATES" to see which one's getting updated.**

**If you didn't leave a review last time, you may now skip the A/N.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**CimFan: (Just in case you forgot: you said the chapter was unpredictable and funny.) I'm so glad that was unpredictable. The Golden Prank Book _is_ a book full of legendary unpredictable pranks, so I'm glad that one was :) I hope this one is just as good :P**

**Goddess of Jasper: (Just in case you forgot: you told me about real-life Camp Half-Blood, and I said I should've asked for the key to the 600th floor when I went to the Empire State Building, and then you said the camp's for mortals.) Hahaha, I know :) I wish I could go. I still wish I actually asked for the key... And thanks for thinking it was hilarious!**

**squirrelLOVA: (Just in case you forgot: you thanked me for reminding you what your last review was about, and that you loved Remi.) LOL. I kinda figured you would need a reminder XD It _has_ been a while, especially this reply. And you love Remi too? Then you'd absolutely love the next prank I have in mind!**

**slytheringirl4life: (Just in case you forgot: you told me you loved the hilarity in this story.) Aw, thank you! And you're Slytherin? Guess we're from the same house! :D Got Pottermore?**

**xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx: (Just in case you forgot: you said you loved me in a fanfiction-friend-something-other-i-forgot way, and that I was more epic than you are [JK, you didn't], and you LOL-ed. Yeah.) My reply for you: RYAN ATE STANDING UP EVEN THOUGH THERE WAS FOUR FREAKING EMPTY SEATS. HE ATE IN HIS FREAKING BEDROOM STANDING UP WHEN HE COULD'VE SAT DOWN AND ENJOYED A MEAL. FIRST HE GETS EATEN BY A FISH, NOW THIS. WHY IS HE FILLED WITH SO MUCH IDIOCY?!**

**Ten-Faced: (Just in case you forgot: You told me you loved that chapter, especially that one phrase, and how you laughed for three minutes and twenty seconds because it was so hilarious.) Tbh, this chapter isn't that funny compared to the last. The next one probably is, though. Idk. My sister says I'm funny, but I'm just weird XD**

**LovesToReadOnline: (Just in case you forgot: you said you'd like to meet the guy who did the pac man prank.) He lives in France. That's all I know XD**

**The Ace of Owls: (Just in case you forgot: you told me you were thinking of the pac man video by Remi Galliard while reading the fanfic.) I'm just glad you actually knew what I was talking about here! XD You just gotta love Remi, huh? :D**

**Drew1969: (Just in case you forgot: you told me you loved this story and that you've read the Demigod Trap and Reyna's Revenge.) Aw, thanks! Did you like the other two as well? :)**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: (Just in case you forgot: you said the last chapter was better than the first.) Haha, thanks :) This one isn't as funny compared to the last. :/ But it IS a prank you could try to pull on your own. Just don't use the serum unless you know how to use one and where to get one.**

**mabsootmonster: (Just in case you forgot: you got all excited about the girl named Megan, and that the chapter was amazing.) Aw, thanks! And yes, I have a Hermes kid named Megan. She appears in this one again :) I'm guessing your name is Megan?**

**Lieutenant Sarcasm: (Just in case you forgot: you told me you were, and I quote, "highly amused", and that you thought you sounded like a snob when you said that.) Lol, you didn't. That'll be something I'll say too, just because I'm weird. Just saying :D**

**LINSLEY BEAR: (Just in case you forgot: you asked me if I remembered you, and asked me what P.S. meant.) Of course I do! How could I not? :3 And P.S. means postscript :)**

**Teddiursa3892: (Just in case you forgot: you told me this was hilarious and gave me a fic suggestion.) Lol, thanks! And I'll definitely check that out... once I reach my reading goal of the year :P**

**cherrybubble: (Just in case you forgot: you told me you were laughing so hard your dad gave you the evil eye.) Lol, I'm sorry he did. But I'm glad you laughed hard! (Just don't die.)**

**Silvershine Moonlight: (Just in case you forgot: you said you loved it and told me to update soon.) This isn't a really soon update, but... TADA! :P**

**XxWolfgangxX: (Just in case you forgot: you asked for Megan to appear again.) Here she is!**

**A guest said:  
_That . Was. HILARIOUS I nearly spit out my snack from to much contained laughter. Plz plz update. R U goin to add anyone else to help with the pranks?  
_My reply:  
I'm so glad you liked it! And no, I doubt anyone else will help out, besides the Hermes cabin, that is. I know the next one isn't exactly a prank, but it's a sort-of prank. ALL cabins are involved ;)**

**writingchick1999: (Just in case you forgot: you gave me an idea for a prank.) I'd love to use that idea, but there's already a fanfic with that idea. I'm afraid if I use it, they'll think I stole the idea from them. I don't want that. But that's a great idea. :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE PRANK IDEA.  
(prank idea comes fro . c o m)**

* * *

PRANK #3: CLARISSE-PULT

No one messed with the Hermes cabin and gets away with it. _No one_. And even though pranking back would be a suicidal death wish, the Hermes cabin _shall_ prank back, no matter who it was. Their pride was theirs to keep, and no one shall destroy it. Especially not Clarisse La Rue.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Travis pulled out small sheet of paper, which consisted some random squiggles, a few notes, and a fail attempt at drawing Spongebob Squarepants. The rest of the cabin gathered around, eager to see what their counsellor had come up with. "Okay, so this is what we are going to do: we're going TP their entire cabin."

The Hermes cabin groaned. "Seriously?"

"We did that last week!"

"It's preschool, Travis! You gotta have something better!"

"It's lame!"

Travis scoffed. "Oh really? Well, let me see you come up with a better prank then." He handed Jessica, the girl closest to him, the pencil, and ordered her to write down a prank idea. Her face lit up, and they started passing the pencil and paper around. Connor quickly wrote down his idea, and Travis took back the paper. "Okay, let's see . . ." His face looked shocked when he saw how many ideas there were.

"Told you we had better ideas," Megan grinned at him, sticking her tongue out. Travis just rolled his eyes, and began reading off the ideas one by one. Everyone leaned in, anticipating for the result. "So, which is it?"

Travis grinned. "None! We're TP-ing their cabin!"

There was a chorus of groans, until Connor broke it. "Hey, that's not fair! I obviously suggested a catapult prank. You know, _the_ catapult prank? The prank that has only been able to slip past Chiron once?" Everyone brightened as they remembered that prank, smirking at each other. "We could do that to Clarisse. And who cares if we get caught? It still means that it was an awesome prank anyway."

Everyone whooped, and Travis glared at his brother. "Okay, okay. The catapult prank it is. But we need a new name, seeing how this prank will go into the infamous Golden Prank Book." He tapped his chin. "I know! The Clarisse Catapult!"

"Lame," Tyler yawned. Travis glared at his half-brother, who just smirked back. "How about the Clarapult?"

"I got it!" Connor jumped up in the air. Everyone turned to him expectedly. "And I lost it." Cue the groans.

"Was it something like Clarapult?"

Connor shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. "No, no . . . It was catchy, something worth remembering . . ."

"Clariapult?"

"Clarisse on a Catapult?"

"Shooting Clarisse with a Catapult?"

Connor shook his head. "No," he said, scrunching his brow together. He tapped his chin, wondering what was the name he had thought. "Clar-Pult? Clary-Pult? Clarify-Pult? Clarification-Pult?"

"Was it the Let's-Not-Prank-My-Girlfriend-Pult?" Chris added sarcastically, though his eyes were begging the cabin not to prank her. The whole cabin shook their heads, and the Son of Hermes groaned.

"I got it! The Clarisse-Pult!" Connor's blue eyes brightened, a giant grin spreading on his lips. He jumped up, banging his head on top of the bunk. A chorus of snickers erupted from his siblings, and he glared at all of them. "Shut up."

Travis smirked at his brother. "Okay, so everyone agrees with the Clarisse-Pult?" Everyone nodded, besides Chris who looked like he was trying not to get murdered. "Great. So here's what we're going to need; Megan, you get us two bungee cords, and I don't care how you do it. _Just get them_. Tyler, I'm going to need a moveable chair. Jessica, you steal us something that would make Clarisse sleep—I think the Apollo cabins have something like that. You know, the thing they use in surgeries?"

Connor's eyes got wide. "We're not going to open her insides, are we?" Everyone stared at him. "Because I don't want to see her insides, seeing what her outsides look like." Some people snickered, while Chris glared furiously at the younger Stoll. He grinned at Clarisse's boyfriend. "I'm just messing with you, bro."

"Well, if we're done joking, I need everyone to make sure that Chiron hears nothing about this, alright?" Travis asked, pointedly looking at the two unclaimed goody-two-shoes. The two kids nodded, swearing on the River Styx.

The cabin door opened suddenly, and in walked Drew Tanaka and Piper McLean. Piper sighed, leaning against the doorway while Drew fussed over a couple things. Both girls looked up, and Drew's eyes got big. "_This_ is the best you can do for cabin inspection?" She picked a pair of old pants with the end of her pencil. "I'm giving you all a one." She stormed out, Piper shrugging before following her.

Everyone turned to Travis and Connor accusingly. The two brothers looked at each other, agreeing. "We're so getting KP."

* * *

"Alright, got the anesthesia serum?" Jessica held it up for all to see. The needle was sharp and pointy, gleaming under the flashlight. Connor nodded. "Great. I don't know how to use a needle, but I'll figure it out. Let's just hope I don't kill her, 'cause that'll be bad."

Megan snorted. "No chizz, Sherlock."

Connor poked her shoulder. "Hey, no hatin', Megan." He took his list, and shone the flashlight above it. "Okay. Where are the bungee cords?" He opened his palm, and Megan reluctantly placed them there. He put it on the floor, checking it off the list. "Finally, the moveable chair."

"Right here," Tyler announced, nodding at the chair Travis was currently sitting on. Connor nodded, looking back at his list and checking the item off. Everyone watched eagerly as Connor did a recheck. The Stoll looked up, grinning like mad.

"Everything is ready. So here's what we're going to do: we'll sneak inside the Ares cabin, and find Clarisse's bunk. I bet our buddy Chris here knows where it is." Chris blushed, and Connor stuck out his hand. Travis reluctantly gave him five bucks. Chris saw this, and glared, realising they had made a bet about it. "So once we get in, we stick the needle in Clarisse's arm. By the way, does anyone know how to operate a needle? Do you just randomly stick it in and hope for the best, or—"

Uriah, an unclaimed camper, rolled his eyes. "I know how to, so I'll handle that bit. Give me the needle before Connor randomly sticks it in someone's arm." Everyone scooted away from the said Stoll, who glared at the unclaimed camper.

"Okay, thank you _Uriah_." Connor stuck his tongue out at him, and Uriah just rolled his eyes. "So Uriah will stick the needle in Clarisse's arm, but just enough so she won't feel us lift her up and onto that moveable chair, got it?" Uriah nodded. "Then we push the moveable chair near the canoe lake. Megan and Jessica will secure the bungee cords to a nearby tree. Chris will pull the chair—"

"Wait, why me?" the said demigod groaned, throwing his head back.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Because it'll be funnier that way, _duh_. Are you done complaining?" He watched as Chris started banging his head on a pillow, muttering things about doom and death. He rolled his eyes once more. "Connor, continue."

"With pleasure, dear brother." Connor smirked as he looked down at the notes. "The chair will move forward fast, and Clarisse will fly faster than it. She'll land in the lake, screaming and wet. That's our cue to run. Any questions?" He looked up to see some grinning faces. "No? Then let Operation Clarisse-Pult begin!"

The whole Hermes bunk snuck out, Tyler quietly rolling the chair as he, Uriah and Chris made their way to Cabin Five. Half of the Hermes cabin was on lookout, watching for harpies that might come and eat the trio. After they watch one of their cabin mates send the all clear, they ran past the cabins, and towards the ugly red cabin across of Cabin Six.

Chris made his way near the right window with Uriah and Tyler close behind. He pointed at the window, and Uriah nodded. The unclaimed demigod leaned in, reaching out his hand so that the needle would be inches away from the counsellor's arm. "It'll only sting a little," he whispered, and struck the needle in. Clarisse let a silent yelp, before returning back to her peaceful sleep. He nodded at the two sons of Hermes. Tyler got out his flashlight, and began sending Morse code.

Travis and Connor appeared, carefully grabbing Clarisse as they pulled her out through the window. They placed her on a chair and left with Chris, racing across the cabin area, trying to hurry to the lake. Tyler and Uriah will rendezvous there, where Megan and Jessica were already waiting.

Suddenly, an SOS signal appeared from the trees. Travis cursed, and pushed Clarisse inside a bush. The sons of Hermes proceeded to climb a tree, just in time to see a harpy passing by. It sniffed the air, smelling for demigods, but decided its nose was playing tricks. It walked away, disappearing from sight. They waited, and the all-clear sign appeared again. Quickly jumping down, they grabbed the sleeping Daughter of Ares and ran towards the lake.

Arriving there, Megan and Jessica got ready for their cues. Travis handed the chair and Clarisse over, racing away with his brother to hide in the trees. With their quick fingers, the Daughters of Hermes fixed the bungee cord, and grinned at Chris, wishing him good luck. They ran off, hiding along with the rest of the cabin to watch the show.

Chris took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He pulled the chair as far as he could, letting his fingers slip at the last minute before the chair zoomed across the plain, racing towards the icy cold water. Clarisse flew off the chair, landing inside the water before the chair could splash in with her. Chris immediately ran and took cover, hiding with the Stolls in a nearby tree.

Clarisse resurfaced, death written on her face. "WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY!" she screamed. Five minutes later, campers had woken up to see what the commotion was about, and Cabin Eleven took that as their cue to leave.

The best part? They never got caught.

* * *

**DON'T CLOSE THE TAB YET!**

**Okay. If you close the tab, well, fudge you. If you didn't, YAY :D Because I have an announcement (scroll down).**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**CONTEST TIME!**

**That's right! I have a contest for you guys. It's really simple: you figure out WHERE I got next chapter's idea from, and you get me as a beta for a story of yours AND a giant shoutout from me. I'll shout you out in the next chapter and on my profile, and mention you to the many FanFiction friends I have on Facebook, Tumblr and right here on this site. All you have to do is figure out the source of next chapter's prank idea with the following clues:**

**1. YouTube.  
2. Mario Kart.  
3. Genius FRENCH prankster.  
(4. Or you could look at the last chapter.)**

**There. Three (four) clues. The first person to get it right wins. Tell me WHERE I got it from (e.g. YouTube: MrVectorWolf [yes, YOU HAVE TO MENTION THE CHANNEL NAME]), WHO it was (e.g. Smosh), and WHAT the video/picture/article was called (e.g. Exploding Cupcake [if that video even exists]). Remember: FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**(Or if you think the contest is stupid, you can ignore me.)**

**xoxo,  
Sarah**

**P.S. PLEASE PARTICIPATE! I BEG YOU! (I already gave you extra clue #4. THE ANSWER'S RIGHT THERE IN THE DISCLAIMER! Come on!)**


	4. PRANK 4: MARIO CHARIOT

**CONGRATULATIONS EMMALINE ALICIA MARY FOR WINNING THE CONTEST! You guys should check her out if you like Harry Potter.**

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: Instead of updating a chapter a Sunday, I'll be updating every other Sunday. I now have a Period 0 at school, so I don't have as much time as I did before.**

**If you didn't leave a review, you may now skip the A/N.**

**Reply to**** Reviews:**

**Emmaline Alicia Mary: Congrats on winning the contest! I read part of your story, by the way. If you want me to beta that story, I'd be happy to :) I did promise to beta one of your stories, after all. And don't worry—I know Harry Potter. My sister is a really huge Harry Potter fan, bigger than I am, so I can totally ****help you with that. I like the idea of the whole "What If They Were Alive." But if you want to publish a new story and have me beta that, I'd be happy to :)**

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on: OHMYGOSH, did you see the part where he went to the store and grabbed the bananas? It was hilarious!**

**FestusTheFlyingMatress: Yes, Percy did appear in the winter. This happens months after he did. Probably a month before Leo and the others head to Camp Jupiter. :)**

**Mosgem: Whoa, you even put a link and all, even though it was only part of it. Sadly, you weren't fast enough :( Good try, though! :D**

**Sweetpanda12: Haha yes, that was funny :3 You should check out the Free Meal at McDonalds or something like that. Gosh, I was laughing so hard. My cousins and I were about to pee ourselves! (As disgusting as that sounds.)**

**Lieutenant Sarcasm: :D – Captain Obvious ;) Lol.**

**The Lily Maiden: Aw, thanks! :D**

**CimFan: OH. MY. GOSH. I KNOW THAT CHANNEL. Okay, breathe, Sarah. Breathe. Okay. Phew. Anyway, I watched it with my sister the other day—COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING. I have an idea for a prank. It's kinda Tratie, though, but still, it's a prank :)**

**Mabsootmonster: :D Megan's gonna appear in the chapter again :) I like her character :P And thanks! This chapter's probably not that funny, but I hope it's good enough :)**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Haha, you got it! I hope you like this one ;)**

**Ten-Faced: He doesn't want to do it. But peer pressure gets to him. Oh, and of course, like you said: Blood is blood.**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: That's so ironic... The Sunday before, I was in San Diego. Huh. But yeah, I guess you can't really do it. But there are tons of prank ideas on that website, though.**

**A guest said: Hey ok so the answer is on the channel nqtv, its called French Guy Recreates Mariokart in Real Life, and it is  
By the user FunSupport  
My reply:  
Actually, the answer I was looking for was something else. But hey, at least you tried! Cookie? (: :) :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS PRANK. Y'ALL KNOW WHO DOES.  
(PS This chapter isn't really a prank. But it did go in the Golden Prank Book, so might as well.)**

* * *

PRANK #4: MARIO CHARIOTS

"The chariot race is in a week, and we still have no chariot." Travis paced around the cabin frantically. The rest of his siblings were in the arena, sparring with the Ares cabin, while he and his brothers tried to formulate a plan for next week's race.

"I know that," the older Stoll groaned, throwing himself onto the nearest bunk. "If we can just figure out something that will at least blow their minds . . ."

"The Athena cabin will most likely have the winning chariot," Connor informed. "Remember their last one? They had blades and whatnots! I swear I was going to die that one time."

"Which is why you shouldn't dangle from the side." Connor glared, but let his older brother think. Travis ran a hand through his hair. "If you think about it, the cabin with the biggest advantage is Hephaestus'. His kids are maniacs with all that metal and junk. Their chariot would be one mean lean Greek machine."

Connor jumped from his bunk on top. "That's why we need something no one will expect." He grabbed Megan's plush turtle, which was lying innocently on her bunk. "We need something that screams, 'HERMES!'"

Travis stared at the turtle in his brother's hand. An idea began formulating in his mind, the wheels turning. A smirk found its way across his lips, the infamous Hermes twinkle shining in those bright blue eyes. He looked at his brother dead in the eye. "I think I got an idea."

* * *

"You're crazy."

"Oh, come on! We _might_ be able to win," Connor argued. "Think of it as a really big prank."

Megan crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. Look, I made a bet with Anastasia from Aphrodite that _our_ cabin would beat theirs. I can't have a silly little . . . _thing_ race in a freaking _chariot_ race."

"But it is a chariot!" Travis grinned widely. "I promise, Meg, this chariot will be the best you thing _ever_."

Their little sister stared at them, not moving a muscle. They could see that part of her loved the idea, but the other part was furious that they weren't exactly serious about the whole race. Finally, the facial features on her face softened ever so slightly. Still glaring, she scoffed, "Fine. But you _better_ win."

The two Stolls grinned at each other. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

Megan took a seat next to Lillian, one of the daughters of Hecate at camp. The two friends shared smiles as they watched various cabins pull their chariot to the starting line. The young Daughter of Hermes watched in fascination as the Athena cabin brought their gleaming silver chariot, the beautiful gray horses shaking their snowy-white manes.

"Look!" Lillian burst out, laughter bubbling from her throat. "There's my cabin now!"

Megan turned to look to where she was pointing, and found a dark, royal purple chariot pulling up to the starting line. Lou Ellen was standing beside it, along with one of her half-brothers, studying a chart of lines and constellations. The beautiful chariot was flickering in bright blue flames, pulled by shimmering pegasi.

"It's beautiful," Megan breathed. Her mind went to her older half-brothers, and her face morphed into a front. _If only Connor and Travis were _this_ good._

Lillian smiled at her friend. "Thanks! I kind of helped. With the pegasi, see? They're all glittery and shimmery."

Megan nodded. "What's Lou Ellen holding?"

Her friend smirked. "Oh, that's our chart of spells. It's going to be the reason we win."

A snort came from behind them. "_Please._ _My_ cabin is surely going to win."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Right. Let me know when I see your sad teary face at the end of the race."

Anastasia glared at her. "Shut up, Meg."

The two shared a small smile, before presuming to sit down. A couple more chariots started to line up. The Hephaestus chariot was as cool as ever; steam engines, smoke, blades—they had the whole packet. Dionysus was a simple Greek chariot with vines wrapped around it pulled by pegasi dressed in leopard costumes, which wasn't exactly appealing. Aphrodite's chariot was steered by Piper and Mitchell, who stood near a lacy pink vehicle, pulled my beautiful gray stallions.

Megan moved her eyes down the lane, and her face fell when she saw her cabin's creation. It was a regular chariot—except it was painted red and had the number eleven painted in the front in white. Her half-brothers had borrowed two pegasi from the stables—but they didn't look to be in the best condition. What was even worse, they had dressed them in Princess Peach and Princess Daisy outfits, with matching tiaras and necklaces.

The Stolls' costumes were even worse. Travis was dressed in green, pretending to be Luigi. He even had the moustache and everything. Connor, who was shorter than Travis, was dressed in red, obviously pretending to be Mario. The two were loading their weapons onto the chariot, and if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, those weapons seemed to consist of dolls and _bananas_.

Anastasia stifled a laugh beside her. "Um, is that your winning chariot?"

Megan scowled. "Sadly, yes."

At the starting line, Chiron stood proudly. "Alright, if we can get everyone's attention! The race is about to begin, so if we could proceed . . ." Everyone quieted down. "Good. Now, Patrick, would you like to commence the beginning of the race?"

Patrick, a small Apollo kid, nodded eagerly, and shot an arrow into the sky. It exploded like fireworks, floating slowly towards the ground. All of a sudden, the chariots began zooming down the lane, rushing to get to the finish line.

Athena was in the lead. Their gleaming silver chariots raced down the track. Annabeth was pulling levers, sending all sorts of surprises back. The Dionysus chariot ran over some small metallic ball. Smoke burst everywhere, and the chariot rolled out of course.

Hermes was at dead last. Travis turned to his brother. "So, should we deal the cards?"

Connor nodded. "We shall deal the cards."

"Alright." Travis pulled out a small deck of cards up front. "Choose one, brother dear."

"Chose one, brother dear," Connor announced, grabbing a card. "It is . . . theMushroom!"

"Mushroom it is!" Travis turned to the levers and buttons on the chariot, and pushed the one with a mushroom sticker on it. All of a sudden, fire burst out from the back, and the chariot gained amazing speed for a whole twenty seconds.

The brothers watched as chariots passed them, confused expressions painted on their drivers' faces. The speed boost ceased, and the chariot was now just behind the Hecate cabin.

"Hermes has suddenly made it to the tenth place!" some kid from the Tyche cabin announced. "Did you see that speed boost?"

"We're just getting our game on, baby," Connor announced. His eyes narrowed when he saw Lou Ellen's lips move ever so slightly. "Quick, bro, hit the Starman!"

Travis fumbled with the device. "Okay, okay!" He quickly pulled a lever, letting it slide down. "Nothing happened!"

Connor cursed. "That Hecate kid was kidding us!"

In front of them, Lou Ellen was smirking. Her spell just stopped, and a flock of birds appeared out of nowhere and attacked the pair. Connor screamed, trying to get the birds away. "Dude, control this thing!"

"I'm trying to, geez! Don't you know how hard it is to drive a chariot while pigeons are pecking your neck?"

"These are _pigeons_?!"

Travis snapped the reigns. "Come on, Leapfrog and Maneater! We gotta go faster!"

The two pegasi grunted in response, but beat their hooves. Soon they were racing down, leaving the flock of pigeons behind. Travis grinned, and turned to his brother. His eyes widened, and he tried his best not to laugh.

"Shut up," Connor snapped. His eyes went back to the chariot ahead. "Give me a Bob-omb."

Travis searched a secret compartment for the item his brother requested. "One Bob-omb coming up." He pulled out a black, heavy sphere, and handed it to his brother.

Connor pulled out a match. "Keep this thing steady," he told his brother. Ignoring his brother's nod, he focused his gaze on the Hecate chariot ahead. Nobody could die or severely hurt, but the rules didn't say anybody could be _thrown off_ the track, right? He lit up the match, and threw the sphere the best he can.

BOOM!

Bits of dirt flew everywhere, and Connor could see the beautiful purple chariot rolling to the side. Lou Ellen was lying on the ground with her brother, struggling to get up as they cussed the brothers out. Travis turned around and smirked at them. "See you later, suckers!"

A chariot behind them caught his eye. "Connor, how many Mushrooms do we have left?"

"Well, we installed five, so we only have four left."

Travis cursed. "How far do we have left?"

"Um . . ." The younger Stoll squinted his eyes to get a better view of how much track they had left. "Very far."

"Do you think we should risk one more?"

Connor turned and looked around. The Ares cabin was ready to kill. Clarisse held a double-edged sword in one hand, and Lamer—Maimer—in the other. Her brother Mark held a grenade, smirking as his eyes locked on them. Connor made his decision. He pushed the button once more, and they were zooming down track. They quickly passed Iris and Nemesis, the latter screaming their heads off when they saw who passed them.

"Dude, Gardner at two o'clock," Connor informed. The older Stolls smirked, quickly hitting the reigns.

Suddenly, they were racing side-by-side. Katie turned and glared at the Stolls, her teeth gritting together. "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

Travis smirked. "Why? Wish we'd taken a little longer?"

"Yes!"

"But Katie Kat, the sooner we get here, the sooner I'd meet you," Travis said smoothly, his smirk widening.

Katie glared. "Gross, Travis. We'd rather leave you in the dust."

"Try us, Gardner. We're going to win this thing!" The two sped on, wheels clashing, chariots grinding. Katie and Miranda kept slamming into the Stolls' chariot, and the Stolls butted just as hard onto theirs. Twice did they lose their balance; if Travis could hit a little harder, Katie would be thrown slightly off course.

_Come on, Travis, you can do this,_ he thought. _She's not going to get hurt—at least, you don't think so._ He gritted his teeth. _It's just a little push. What harm can it do?_

"Bro, if you're planning to push her, now's a good time!" Connor yelled. Travis stared ahead and saw the Aphrodite up ahead. Katie, however, did not. If Travis steered to the side, he'd be able to dodge the beauty parade, but Katie would collide into the lace and perfume vehicle.

His mind worked quickly. He looked around, searching for some way he could ensure Katie's safety. Right next to her, a stack of hay was resting peacefully for a couple yards, thanks to the Beginner's Flying lessons from the other day. "I'm sorry, Katie!" he yelled, and slammed into her hard. The chariot swerved to the right, throwing Katie and Miranda off. Their pegasi were set free, and the two flew away just in time.

Piper and Mitchell had barely enough time to react. The bright green chariot's wheel caught theirs, slowing them down. It spun, and the two collided, leaving the Hermes chariot alone. Travis turned back to see a confused Katie. He grinned. "Just so you know, Katie Kat, I just saved your life!"

Connor tapped his brother's shoulder. "We just got rid of two more. We're now in sixth place."

"Another Mushroom won't hurt, right?" Travis asked.

Connor grinned. "Are you kidding me? Push that thing!"

Travis smiled and obeyed his brother's wishes. The chariot sped down, racing down an empty road alone.

* * *

Megan stood on the stands, nervously waiting for her brothers. They had long since pushed the Hecate cabin off track, taking them out of the race, and had passed Ares a long time ago. No news of the Hermes cabin had come since—apparently Jordan was far more interested in the Athena and Hephaestus brawl in first and second place than the tricks her brothers had pulled so far.

"Leo just released a bunch of mechanical spiders, and Annabeth is freaking out! Malcolm's having a hard time controlling the chariot—they look like they're about to fly off the course!"

Anastasia yawned beside her. "Can't they just get back to my cabin?"

On cue, Jordan's voice came back up. "Oh, if I'm right, I think I just saw Demeter's chariot slamming into Aphrodite's! Oh, it's a shame, folks. Both Cabin Ten and Cabin Four are out of the race."

Anastasia screamed. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE OUT? MY SIBLINGS CAN'T BE OUT! THEY CAN'T BE OUT!"

Megan ignored her the best she could, listening for her brothers. "Wow! This is new! Hermes just passed the Tyche, Apollo _and_ Nike! They're in third place, people. In _third place_!"

From their third-place position, both brothers smirked and shared a high-five. "Sixteen chariots down, two to go," Travis announced. "Are we going to use the secret weapon?"

"We shall use the secret weapon," Connor agreed.

The two grabbed two of said item each. Turning to the two chariots in front of them, identical smirks on their faces. "Three," Travis counted.

"Two," Connor joined.

"_One_."

They threw the stuffed turtles directly at both drivers, momentarily confusing them. Leo stopped releasing mechanical spiders, letting one final one drop to the ground. Malcolm slowed the chariot down, sweat trickling down his neck as his fingers shook. Jake lost his focus on the road ahead, his eyes cloudy from the time the two chariots had been fighting. And Annabeth was still screaming.

The Stolls threw another set of dolls at both chariots, smacking one directly in Leo's face. The said Son of Hephaestus shook his head. "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

Both drivers were momentarily confused. Travis smirked, and seized this opportunity. He might not be an Athena kid, or even have Hephaestus' handy works, but he knew how to make a winning chariot. And he knew _how_ to make that chariot the winning chariot.

He pushed the Mushroom button. Fire burst from the pipes behind, the last speed boost pushing them across the finish line. They could hear the roars from the crowd, the screams from the girls, and the proud whoops from their siblings.

The two brothers screamed in victory, hopping off their chariots to receive their winner's trophy. Their whole cabin raced down, lifting both brothers up. They kept chanting their surname over and over again, screaming and shouting and laughing. When they put the two down, Megan came up to them, smiling happily.

"You guys were awesome! Sorry for kind of doubting you," she apologized, blushing madly.

Travis laughed, grabbing her into a headlock. "Hey, are you saying we weren't good enough?" He tousled her hair. "We'd never let you lose a bet, Meg."

Connor smirked. "Yeah. What kind of brothers would we be?"

Megan laughed. "You know, even if this isn't _exactly_ a plan, this deserves to go into the Golden Prank Book."

The Stolls shared a look. "You know what, Meg?" Connor asked. "You can do that. You're thirteen, right? You should be able to do the honors."

Megan grinned. "I'll be honored."

* * *

**I know, not really a prank, and it probably sucked. The idea was way better in my head. ANYWAY. I hope you guys liked that chapter. Send it any prank ideas in the box below. Who knows? Maybe the Stolls will decide to use your prank to list in their Golden Prank Book. Have a great long weekend! (For those who live in the US of A :) )**

**xoxo,  
Sarah**


End file.
